cinemorguefandomcom-20200216-history
Jack Nicholson
Jack Nicholson (1937 - ) Film Deaths *''Back Door to Hell (1964)'' [Burnett]: Shot to death by Japanese soldiers while manning the captured Japanese radio station. His comrades realize he's permanently dead after examining his body moments later. *''The Shooting (1966)'' [Billy Spear]: Likely dies from heat exhaustion (off screen), on top of having been gravely injured by Warren Oates; the film ends with Nicholson staggering around in the desert, so his death is only implied. *''Easy Rider (1969)'' [George Hanson]: Beaten to death in his sleep by a group of rednecks while camping in the woods with Dennis Hopper and Peter Fonda. *''The Rebel Rousers (1970)'' [Bunny]: Accidently stabs himself in a fight with Bruce Dern. *''One Flew Over the Cuckoo's Nest ''(1975) [Randle Patrick McMurphy]: Smothered with a pillow by Will Sampson, as a mercy killing after Jack has been lobotomized. *''The Passenger'' (1975) [David Locke]: Implied to be killed by a government agent, with his body shown lying in his hotel room afterwards. *''The Shining (1980)'' [Jack Torrance]: When Jack chases Danny Lloyd into a hedge maze at the Overlook Hotel with the intent of killing him, he becomes lost after Danny escapes where he freezes to death. *''Batman (1989)'' [Jack Napier a.k.a The Joker]: Falls to his death after the gargoyle statuette attached to his leg by Michael Keaton's grapling hook breaks loose from its moorings, causing Jack to lose his grip on a helicopter rope ladder and plummet to the ground at the bottom of the church tower. As vengeance for killing Michael's parents, his ever-grinning body is shown eerily lying in the shattered pavement below (with Commissioner Gordon going through his pockets to find the source of the laughing). *''Hoffa'' (1992) [Jimmy Hoffa]: Gunned down by Frank Whaley. *''Mars Attacks!'' (1996) [President James Dale/Art Land]: In a dual role, Jack manages to die twice; in the role of the President, he is impaled through the back by a metal rod (attached to a spider-like mechanical hand) after a pretended peace negotiation with the Martians (a Martian flag emerges from a pole in the metal rod), and as Art Land, he is crushed underneath a giant globe during the Martians' attack on Las Vegas. *''The Departed'' (2006) [Frank Costello]: Shot multiple times in the chest and stomach (during a shootout) by Matt Damon (causing Jack to fall back into a mechanical digger). *''The Bucket List'' (2007) [Edward Cole]: Dies (off-screen) of cancer, with his cremated ashes being placed alongside Morgan Freeman's in a coffee can overlooking Mount Everest by Sean Hayes. Noteworthy Relatives: * Ex-Husband Sandra Knight Gallery Torrance's_death.png|Jack Nicholson in The Shining The_Joker's_death.png|Jack Nicholson in Batman 11709687 565866410220358 5231175079672098091 n-1-.jpg|Jack Nicholson in Mars Attacks! 11745638 565866320220367 6804214561575691208 n-1-.jpg|Jack Nicholson in The Departed 11703140 565866360220363 4844974469178116959 n-2-.jpg|Jack Nicholson in Hoffa 10996073 565866340220365 856659910021018248 n-1-.jpg|Jack Nicholson in The Rebel Rousers 11695752 565866386887027 529124303575871003 n-1-.jpg|Jack Nicholson in The Passenger Nicholson Easy Rider.PNG|Jack Nicholson in Easy Rider 14.-1-700x264.png|Jack Nicholson's second death in Mars Attacks! Nicholson, Jack Nicholson, Jack Nicholson, Jack Nicholson, Jack Nicholson, Jack Category:Death scenes by falling Category:Atheist Category:Death scenes by shooting Category:Death scenes by heat Category:Death scenes by beating Category:Death scenes by accident Category:Death scenes by stabbing Category:Death scenes by suffocation Category:Death scenes by murder Category:Death scenes by unspecified circumstances Category:Death scenes by freezing Category:Death scenes by impalement Category:Death scenes by alien attack Category:Death scenes by crushing Category:Death scenes by cancer Category:Death scenes by illness Category:Death scenes by accidental stabbing Category:Death scenes by smothering Category:People who died in a Batman film Category:Razzie Award Nominees Category:Death scenes by combat Category:Comic book movie deaths Category:Directors Category:Writers Category:Musicians Category:Actors who died in a Scorsese movie Category:Actors who died in Stephen King Movies Category:Golden Globe Nominees Category:Golden Globe Winners Category:BAFTA Award Nominees Category:BAFTA Award Winners Category:Death scenes by asphyxia Category:Death scenes by drowning Category:Death scenes by bludgeoning Category:Actors who died in Milos Forman films Category:Actors who died in Tim Burton Movies Category:People who died in Stanley Kubrick Movies Category:Method Actors Category:DC Stars Category:Horror Stars Category:Crime Stars Category:Comedy Stars Category:Western Stars Category:Death scenes by burning Category:MTV Movie Award Winners Category:MTV Movie Award Nominees Category:Screen Guild Award Winners Category:Screen Guild Award Nominees Category:Motor Mouths Category:Performers who shaved their heads Category:Saturn Award Winners Category:Hollywood Walk of Fame Winners Category:Divorced actors and actresses Category:Parents Category:Actors who died in Milos Forman Movies Category:Batman cast members Category:Fantasy Stars Category:History Stars Category:People's Choice Award Nominees Category:National Board of Review Award Winners Category:Psychological Stars Category:Biography Stars Category:Death scenes by lobotomy Category:Death scenes by pillow Category:Mental Hospital Stars Category:Legends Category:Adventure Stars Category:Gold Derby Awards Nominees Category:Mystery Stars Category:Gangster Stars Category:Irish-American actors and actresses Category:Actors who died in a Danny DeVito Movies Category:Death scenes by hook Category:Online Film Critics Society Award Nominees Category:Online Film Critics Society Award Winners Category:Awards Circuit Community Award Nominees Category:Awards Circuit Community Award Winners Category:1950s Stars Category:1960s Stars Category:1970s Stars Category:1980s Stars Category:1990s Stars Category:2000s Stars Category:2010s Stars Category:Fangoria Chainsaw Award Nominees Category:Phoenix Film Critics Society Awards Winners Category:Phoenix Film Critics Society Awards Nominees Category:The Andy Griffith Show cast members Category:Producers Category:Cannes Film Festival Award Nominees Category:Cannes Film Festival Award Winners Category:Gold Derby Awards Winners Category:Grammy Award Winners Category:Jupiter Award Winners Category:Los Angeles Online Film Critics Award Nominees Category:Los Angeles Online Film Critics Award Winners Category:National Board of Review Award Nominees Category:New York Film Critics Circle Award Nominees Category:New York Film Critics Circle Award Winners Category:People's Choice Award Winners Category:Satellite Award Nominees Category:Satellite Award Winners Category:Teen Choice Awards Nominees Category:Death scenes by suicide Category:Actors who died more than once in Movies or TV shows